Nala
Nala is a lioness from The Lion King. Voice Actors: # Moira Kelly (movies) - English # Gabrielle Union (The Lion Guard) - English # Riko Hanamura - Japanese # María Fernanda Morales - Spanish # Sarit Vino-Elad - Hebrew Adult Nala played Alice in Nala in Wonderland She is a british girl Adult Nala played Petunia Rhubarb in FunnyTales, FunnyTales in the Wild, and Threefold: The Heroes Who Don't Do Anything, alongside Kate. She is a beautiful rhubarb and Larry's fiancé. Adult Nala played Anita Radcliffe in Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2) She is a human and Roger Radcliffe's wife. Adult Nala played Luna in Sailor Snow White (Disneystyle8) She is a black cat Adult Nala played Katara in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal She is a Water Bender Adult Nala played Alice's Sister in Kiara in Wonderland Adult Nala played Concession Girl 1 in Front Row Orinoco Adult Nala played Carl Parrish in Jumanji (LupeWolf22 Animal Style) Adult Nala played Ellen O'Hara in Gone with the Wind (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Adult Nala played Grace in Pokemon Advanced Generation (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Adult Nala played Scarlett O'Hara in Gone with the Wind (nikkdisneylover8390's animal style) Adult Nala played Jenna in Simbalto She is a Husky Adult Nala played Miss Lilly in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa She is a Heifer Adult Nala played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Beauty (Coolzdane Style) and Ziraleficent She is an Sleeping Princess Adult Nala played Doctor Ruth Young in Mighty Werehog Young Adult Nala played Adult Jill Young in Mighty Baloo Young Adult Nala played Bambi's Mother in Bagheera (Bambi) She is a Deer Adult Nala played Adult Faline in Simba (Bambi) She is a Deer Adult Nala played Queen Leah in Sleeping Kiara She is a Queen Adult Nala played Adult Wendy in Bambi Pan Return to Neverland She is Jane's mother Adult Nala played Ariel in The Little Mer-Lioness, The Little Mer-Lioness II: Return to the Sea, The Little Mer-Lioness (TV Series) and The Little Mer-Lioness III: Nala's Beginning She is a Mermaid Adult Nala played Louise in The Meerkat Prince She is Clara's Older Sister Adult Nala played Princess Jasmine in Simbaladdin, Simbaladdin 2: The Return of Scar, and Simbaladdin 3: Simba and the King of Thieves She is an Arabian Princess Adult Nala played Rexy in Animal Park (Davidchannel's style) She is an tyrannosaurus rex Adult Nala played Evelyn Penswald in Simba and Kovu She is Jason Jeremiah's love interest Adult Nala played Swan Odette in The Lioness Princess She is a swan Adult Nala played Belle in Beauty and the Gorilla She is a French maiden Adult Nala played Chicha in The Meerkat's New Groove She is Pacha's wife and Chaca and Tipo's mother Adult Nala played Mrs. Tortellini in Danny and Bagheera She is Corey's mother Adult Nala played One of the Ladies Laughing at Aladdin in Kovuladdin She is a woman Adult Nala played Padme in Star Wars (CoolZDane Style) She is a Princess Adult Nala played Mai's Mother in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style She is a Mother Adult Nala played Princess Yue in Avatar The Last Airbender Animal Style She is a Moon Princess Adult Nala played Fa Mulan In Nala (Mulan) She is a Samurai Adult Nala played Snow White in Noah, Nala and the Seven Animals and in Nala White and the Seven Animals She is a Chinese Princess Adult Nala played Rose in Sawyer in Wonderland She is a talking flower Adult Nala Played Jane Porter In Simbarzan She is a Beatiful British Woman Adult Nala played Kairel in El Arca (CoolZDane Style) She is a Grumpy Lioness Adult Nala played Ella of Frell in Nala Enchanted She is a cursed young lady Adult Nala played Cinderella in Nalarella She is a Maid Adult Nala played Dragon in Diego (Shrek) She is a Female Dragon Adult Nala played Hova in The Wild Animal Bully She is a Female Ant Adult Nala played Twilight Sparkle in My Little Animal: Friendship Is Magic (TomandJerryFan36 Version), and My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) She is a Pony Adult Nala played Elsa in Frozen (CoolZDane Animal Style) and Frozen (CoolZClassic Style) She is a Snow Queen Adult Nala played Bee in Canal Famille Planet She is a Bee Adult Nala played Muriel Goldman in Canal Famille Guy She is Mort's Wife Adult Nala played Bear Nita in Brother Lion 2 (My Version) She is a female bear Adult Nala played Trixie in Cartoon Story 3 (Austin A Style) She is a Blue Triceratops Toy Adult Nala played Herself in The Forest Book She is Bagheera's Girlfriend Adult Nala will play Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Demigod In her teapot form. Portrayals: * In The Rescue Ranger King she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. * In The Child King she is played by Zoe Drake. * In The Spy King she is played by Kim Possible. * In The Farm Cat King she is played by Becky Thatcher. * In The Lion King spoof for 4000Movies she is played by Velma Dinkley. Gallery: Main article: Nala/Gallery Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Lions Category:The Lion King Characters Category:Simba and Nala Category:Mothers Category:Feature Film Characters Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:Disney Television Animation Characters Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 2 Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Characters Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Characters Category:Sequel Characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Love Interests Category:Women Category:Girls Category:Wives Category:Love Interest Category:Great Alliance Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Nick And Judy's Adventure Series Category:Wise Characters Category:Comedians Category:Animals